


The Pirate's Hook

by TRINITY_Stngrd



Series: Carlos One-Shots [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Auradon wouldn't treat the Vk's right, Harlos if you squint, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRINITY_Stngrd/pseuds/TRINITY_Stngrd
Summary: Harry Hook had a rough day and leaves to blow of some steam in the Enchanted Forest, but when a certain white-haired boy follows him into the woods, will he heal? or will he still hurt?





	The Pirate's Hook

**Author's Note:**

> So this series is basically me missing cameron boyce. sorry not sorry? I hope you guys enjoy! PLEASE go ahead and leave a comment (College sucks and ya boi needs some validation or at least constructive criticism). Enjoy, and tell me who you want to see next!

Harry hacked away at the large oak tree in the middle of the Enchanted forest. He felt each slam of the sword radiate down his arm until the pain was so unbearable, he had to take a step back. The pain didn’t assuage his rage, though. He screamed and threw his blade as far as he possibly could. 

“I didn’t know swords were a projectile weapon,” Harry whirled around, still fuming as he met Carlos’s gaze, growing impossibly angrier at the smirk on his face.

“Get out of here, Pup!” Harry raged. After a moment, when Carlos made no effort to move, Harry stomped forward, gripping the younger boy by the coat and shoving him against the harsh bark of a nearby tree, “Are ye deaf, pup? I said ta go!”

Carlos merely looked at him and raised one hand. Harry flinched as Carlos caressed his cheek before he felt the younger’s thumb drag across his cheek, wiping away some of the tears Harry hadn’t even noticed. Harry was so startled he let Carlos go before turning away to furiously wipe at his eyes until they dried.

“How’d ye find me?” Harry asked after he’d calmed down.

Carlos reached behind his back before pulling out Harry’s hook, “You dropped this on your way out here. Figured it was serious if you didn’t realize you didn’t have your hook. Followed you.”

Harry snorted at the pure absurdity of the realization. He’d been so dependent on that thing ever since the Isle. He couldn’t believe he didn’t know it was there, “Thanks, ‘los.”

“Was that my actual name?” Carlos teased, approaching the taller man and handing him his hook.

“I… I don’ want it right now,” Harry admitted after staring at the hook for a moment.

“Didn’t want your sword either, apparently,” Carlos said before dropping the hook and staring at Harry’s sword arm. “Shirt off, hook.”

“Now, pup,” Harry smirked, eyes widening in glee. “If ye wanted to see more skin, all ye ‘ad to do was ask.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Carlos snickered as he undid the lace of the pirate’s long red coat and pushed it off, exposing his bare arms and sleeveless vest. Carlos sucked in a deep breath before pulling a cold compress from a pouch tied to his belt and pressing it against Harry’s shoulder.

Harry hissed at the sudden coolness, taking a staggering step back, but Carlos just followed the movement until they were both sitting, Harry against the tree he had just been attacking and Carlos cross-legged beside him. 

“Quit struggling. This’ll get the swelling down,” Carlos snapped, and Harry actually listened. “Now do you want to tell me why you wanted to attack this poor tree?”

“’ad Dinner with Pan and me Da’,” Harry said. “Somethin’ about healing ol’ wounds.”

“It didn’t go well?” Carlos asked.

“Me Da’ never showed,” Harry said, voice carefully controlled to not give his feelings away. “I don’ think Pan tol’ Miss Darlin’ or the Fairy about me.”

“Were they—”

“I don’ wanna talk about it, Pup!” Harry snapped, pushing Carlos away. The pirate practically screamed at the pain it caused.

“I think you tore something, Harry,” Carlos frowned at the swelling. “Mal has a spell that can heal this—”

“Why can’t ye just give up on me like e’rryone else?” Harry shouted, standing again and walking three steps away before stopping suddenly like an anchor fell, tying him to the spot.

“What happened in Neverland, Harry,” Carlos asked softly, coming up behind him and gently turning him to face the young De Vil.

“Pan didn’t want to make amends, I don’ think,” Harry said. “I got there, and me dad wasn’t there. Harriet an’ CJ were fightin’ with the Lost Boys, but they left before dinner started. I don’t know why I stayed.”

“Because you’re a good person Harry,” Carlos smiled gently. “But for some reason you still feel like you need to prove it. It’s nice, actually.”

“Tell that to Peter pan,” Harry groused, taking another step closer to Carlos. The younger man pulled Harry closer, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, burying his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Harry took a moment of surprise and then wrapped his good arm around the younger’s shoulders.

“What happened, Har?”

“Apparently, I’m a monster, pup,” Harry was ashamed when his voice cracked as he spoke. “They… They were so offended, pup. I-I don’ know what I did!”

“Why don’t you walk me through it?” Carlos asked.

“C-can we go to the lake first?” Harry asked cautiously. Carlos just smiled and nodded, leading the way. Harry didn’t want to miss that he was a bit lost, but Carlos knew. He didn’t hesitate to link his fingers with Harry’s and lead the way.

It was a long walk, spent in silence, but they didn’t mind. Quiet was customary on the Isle. You didn’t survive if you weren’t comfortable in silence. Carlos was aware of the questioning looks Harry would occasionally send his way, but if the pirate wasn’t going to vocalize whatever was running through his mind, Carlos wasn’t going to probe. Especially when the pirate was still twitching with anger, his icy blue eyes storming over in a thundercloud of anger.

They got to the pavilion with after about half an hour of walking, and they both sat on the edge, Carlos with his legs crossed and Harry with his legs in the lake. They sat in silence for a bit before Harry spoke, “At first it was just a normal dinner, I think. I ‘aven’t been ta too many of those fancy Auradonian dinner’s other than at E’s, and even then, It’s more Isle rules than Auradon’s.”

“Har?”

“Right, Sorry,” Harry sighed, “They started askin’ me questions. What it was like on the isle an’ stuff, and when I tol’ them everything, they acted like... like I deserved it.”

“I’m sure—”

“No, you don’ get it,” Harry scowled, rearing his elbow back to punch the pillar before wincing at the pain. He growled in frustration before ripping off the rest of his shirt and his pants and jumping into the water. Harry surfaced after a minute. “Take yer clothes off.”

“Now who wants to see some more skin?” Carlos grinned. “I don’t know how to swim.”

“I know. Uma and I had control over the only part of the Isle with water. Take yer clothes off,” Carlos saw how upset the pirate was and decided not to argue, quickly stripping to his shorts. He gasped when Harry pulled him into the water. He started to struggle when he felt two arms wrap around him, holding him up. “They… they wanted to introduce me to the crock.”

Carlos tensed at Harry’s words. “They what?”

“They wanted me to meet ‘im again. They… Pan promised to wake ‘im up this time,” Harry’s voice cracked. “An’ when I said no, he… he seemed disappointed and tried to trick me into going there. The Lost Boys shot acorns at me. Tried to ‘erd me to ‘im.”

“Harry, that’s terrible,” Carlos gasped.

“Know ye see why I attacked a defenseless tree,” Harry smirked.

“We should go to Ben about this,” Carlos whispered.

“No,” Harry said with certainty. “Ben… I don’ wanna tell ben, pup. Besides. I’m already startin’ to feel better.”

“Then we take those creeps down the Isle way,” Carlos snapped. “I’m not letting them—”

Harry surprised Carlos into silence by pulling him flush against him, “Pup… I feel better. I just—Will any of us ever escape our parents?” 

Carlos considered this for a moment, “Take me back to the pavilion.”

Harry looked genuinely disappointed but nodded. He quickly swam them back and lifted Carlos onto the pier. Carlos smiled down, grateful for the Lake’s healing properties before reaching into Harry’s clothes. He met the Pirate’s gaze and held out his hand. Harry let his eyes trail down the younger’s body until his eyes met the shining silver metal in his hands.

“What—”

“You want to leave your father behind, right?” Carlos asked. Harry’s eyes widened as Carlos slipped back into the water.

“So… Me hook?” Harry asked.

“Throw it,” Carlos said, and Harry practically threw him off before remembering the boy couldn’t swim and then clung on tighter.

“I—I can’t do that!” Harry said, shocked.

“We’ll get you another one if you want it,” Carlos said. “But this was your dad’s, right?”

“Wha—”

“I snuck into my mom’s new place in Auradon and stole one of her furs. It’s drowning somewhere in this lake too. So is a lamp, a mirror, a shell necklace, and a miniature wand. Even Ben threw something into this lake. A teacup.”

“Why wasn’t I invited to the party?” Harry asked, trying to joke, but he still seemed a little stunned.

“We didn’t do it all at once,” Carlos shrugged. “For me… it was when I saw my mother coming at me with a belt after the barrier went down and I actually fought back. For Ben it was after he fought with his mom about getting Dizzy and the second group off the Isle. We went to his bench together, actually. Mal did it after her mother turned human again, and E did it when Jay did. She felt ready, I guess.

“We did it when we were ready, Har. Uma, me, Mal… It wasn’t like we all decided to do it. Harry, if you’re ready to leave your dad and sisters behind and carve out a new path for yourself, take this hook and throw it into the water.”

“How do I know?” Harry asked, voice hollow.

“You don’t,” Carlos shrugged, putting the hook between their chests. “It’s a leap of faith, Hook.”

“I don’ have to change me name, do I?” Harry asked, grabbing the hook from him. He was struck suddenly with how familiar the hook was in his palm. But for the first time, he realized how heavy it was. “I don’ know if I can do it.”

“I just have one question, Harry. Before you decide,” Carlos whispered. Harry looked up and met his eyes, “Harry, is that piece of metal in your hands a hook? Or is it an anchor?”

Harry’s eyes widened before his face was carefully blank. Carlos watched as the pirate swallowed hard and licked his lips. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before taking the hook fully from Carlos and flung it as far as he could without breaking eye contact. “I want one of me own. Will you help me design it?”

“Of course,” Carlos smiled. “After all, you can’t be a pirate—”

“Without me very own hook.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts for this series, feel free to leave a comment, or if you have an idea of who you want Carlos to interact with next (or again if you want another Harry or Ben piece)!


End file.
